The Fourth Jutsu
by o.OTotallyRandomO.o
Summary: There are 4 ocular jutsus in existance they are Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan and Shigan. No one has possessed the Shigan in over a hundred years, so why has it appeared in an 18 year old girl who isn't even a shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! TotallyRandom here! This is my first fanfic that's going to contain an original character that isn't me or my brother, so I hope it turns out all right.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)

* * *

**

The Fourth Jutsu - Chapter 1

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Tenten all stood at the back of the academy classroom watching Iruka teaching the young academy students.

"So why are we hear again?" Shikamaru said, yawning loudly.

"Shhh! Weren't you listening to Lady Tsunade? She said that we had to help out Iruka-sensei with the academy students remember!" Tenten said in a hushed whisper.

Shikamaru sighed "Man, what a drag" He returned his gaze back to the front of the room and watched, completely and utterly bored.

When Iruka had finished his lecture, he gave the students work to do by themselves. He motioned for the five Chunin (yes Naruto's a Chunin in this fic) to come down to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, Lady Tsunade has decided that we should start teaching older ninja, like yourselves, how to teach the academy students. Your job today is simply to help any of the students if they have questions, got it?" Iruka explained.

The five shinobi nodded and began to spread out around the room. Sakura walked over to a young girl who looked to be struggling with her work.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked kindly "Just tell me what you're doing first" she added.

The girl looked up "Umm, well we have to answer these questions about general knowledge of the village and I'm stuck on the one about when the village was first founded" she explained to Sakura.

"Hmm, well the Hidden Leaf village actually isn't that old. It was founded by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and his brother over sixty years ago. His brother of course becoming the second Hokage later." Sakura informed the girl. The young girl just stared at Sakura in awe as she gave her text book answer.

"Wow, you know a lot!" she exclaimed "Thankyou for helping me!" she said smiling, then returning back to her work.

Sakura happily stood up and looked around the room to see if anyone else needed her help, she decided that she enjoyed teaching. She glanced over and saw Naruto helping a young boy, though I don't think the word 'helping' would quite describe what Naruto was doing.

"You have to name all the Hokages?" Naruto asked the boy who nodded in return. "Umm, let's see the first Hokage was Senji or Senja something-or-other, I don't remember the second but I think he was the first Hokages brother. And the old man was the third, his name was…ahhh, I don't know I always called him old man. The fourth Hokage was the greatest Hokage there ever was!...but I can't remember his name either. Oh! The fifth Hokage is Old Lady Tsunade!" Naruto said triumphantly to the small boy.

The poor boy looked even more confused than before, so Sakura decided she probably go save him from Naruto. She wondered why in the world Lady Tsunade thought it was a good idea to let Naruto teach the students.

"Geez Naruto" Sakura said coming up behind him "You've confused the poor kid even more! Hi, I'm Sakura" she said waving to the little boy. "Okay, the first's name was Hashirama Senju, the second's was Tobirama Senju, the third's is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the forth's was Minato Namikaze and of course Lady Tsunade our current ruling Hokage" Naruto watched Sakura dumbfounded. "Sakura-chan, why do you know all that?" he asked her. "I know it because unlike you I paid attention in class!" she left Naruto and the little boy.

The rest of the lesson went on without too much trouble but near the end of it someone came across another question that even Sakura didn't quite understand.

"Let's see, 'There are four ocular jutsus in existence. Name the two of these that are present in some Hidden Leaf ninja.' Well that would be Sharingan and Byakugan but technically there are no longer any Sharingan users in the village any more" Sakura explained, she still seemed confused about something.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura called out. "Yes?" he replied.

"It says in one of the questions that there are only four ocular jutsus around, is that really true?" She asked, her question sparked interest in the other people in the room so they all listened in.

"Hmm, yes that is true and the Hidden Leaf village is, well was, lucky enough to have two of the four. Each Jutsu specialises in something different, they are of course the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan and the Shigan." He explained.

"What?" Sakura interrupted "Shigan? I've never heard of that one before. I know Sharingan belongs to the Uchihas, the Byakugan belongs to the Hyugas and the leader of the Akatsuki, he possesses the Rinnegan right. So what's Shigan?" The academy kids flinched when Sakura mentioned the Akatsuki, they didn't know much about them but they knew enough to be scared of them.

"The Shigan is the most fearful of all four Jutsus. It basically translates into 'death eye', but many people nickname it the 'Basilisks eye'. You see, once the Shigan is activated any one who looks directly into those eyes…dies." Iruka stated, not liking the turn of the discussion."

"What, but that's impossible! How can a Jutsu like that exist? With that kind of power the user could take over the world!" Sakura said getting worried.

"I assure you it's real, but no one has possessed the Shigan in over a hundred years. For all we know it could have disappeared out of existence and won't appear ever again. Or there's always the slim chance of it appearing in the original clans decadents."

_Hiimalinedoyoulikelinesbeingalineisawsomelinelinelineiamanawsomlycoollineihavefriendsthatarealsolinesmyfatherwasalineandhisfatherwasalineandhisfathersfatherwasalineimproudtobealine!_

In a far off forest a girl with straight brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, was struggling to run away from something. She didn't seem to be a shinobi as she ran on the ground instead of taking to the trees and she was constantly tripping on the tree roots.

Behind her was a squad of ninja, they appeared to be tracker ninja of sorts. They had been tailing her since she had been run out of her village.

"There she is!" called out one of her followers "Over there, the girl with the brown hair. She's the one we need to capture, she's the Shigan user!"

* * *

**:0 Cliffhanger...sort of, anyway i hoped you liked the chapter! Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of it, oh an no flames please as they serve no costructive purpose!**

**till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! I got the next chapter up! :) I would have had it up earlier but I got distracted and ended up spending the day reading other peoples fanfics -.-"**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**The Fourth Jutsu – Ch 2**

In a darkened room a girl with straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders, lay unconscious on a bed. She had several minor injuries on her body, but nothing serious.

The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes, frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to sit up but cringed at the pain that shot through her sore body.

'_What happened?_' she thought to herself, racking her brain for the information. She remembered that a group of ninja people started chasing her as soon as she had been kicked out of her village. They'd almost caught her, she thought that she was done for but someone or something saved her.

The last thing she could remember before blacking out was a pair of red eyes. Too exhausted to think anymore, the girl let her mind slip back into unconsciousness.

_Asiwassayingivecomefromawholefamilyoflinesmyfathersfathersfathersfatherwasalineandhisfatherbutmyunclessecondcousinhesacirclebutwedontreallytalkabouthimtoomuch_

Having finished their 'mission', Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten were now free for the rest of the day. They were all walking down the bustling streets of Konoha together.

"Man, that was a total waste of time" Shikamaru complained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well at least we get the rest of the day off" Kiba replied as he watched Akamaru chasing some butterflies.

Sakura was walking quietly behind the rest of the group; Naruto noticed her and slowed down so they were walking at the same pace. "Hey Sakura, what's up? You seem really quiet" he asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?" Sakura said lifting up her head, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that's all" She explained smiling at Naruto.

"About what Iruka told us, right?" Tenten asked, joining in their conversation. She seemed just as interested as Sakura did on the matter.

"I was just wondering what would happen if that Kekkei Genkai ever did appear again" Sakura said, concerned.

"But Iruka said that it's almost impossible for it to appear again." Tenten replied. "He also said there was a slim chance that it could," Sakura interrupted "What would we do if it did?"

"That's easy!" Naruto said loudly, with a big grin on his face "We'll just have to make sure she's on our side, that way nothing bad'll happen!"

Sakura and Tenten agreed with Naruto's more optimistic view on the matter. "Hey guys, do you want to go to Ichiraku for lunch? I'm starving." Kiba asked looking back at them.

"Of course we do!" Naruto said answering for everyone else. He ran down the street singing to himself 'Ramen! Ramen! I love ramen!' with the others tailing behind him laughing at Naruto's reaction.

_Bewarethecurseofthelineooooooooowhiyougetthecurseofthelineyou'llneverbeabletodrawazigzagagainooooowh!_

"Is she still unconscious?"

"Looks like it. She's being out for three days now, did her head get injured or something?"

"Hn, doubt it, but she isn't a ninja remember. Her body probably went into shock from the fight."

'_Hmm, what's going on? Oh that's right I'm still in that dark room. Who's speaking? I don't recognise those voices. Wait! Did he just say I've being unconscious for three days?! Where the hell am I anyway?'_

The brown haired girl slowly cracked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed were the four silhouettes standing in the room, well that explained the 'who's talking' question. The people in the room noticed that she was awake.

"Oh good you're awake. Kakuzu was wondering if you'd injured your head" said a female voice.

The girl groaned and shut her eyes again "What happened, where am l and who are you?" she asked, wanting to have all her questions answered in one go.

Another voice spoke "You almost got caught by the tracker-nin that were chasing you, but luckily we got there in time to save you. You are currently in my base and we are an organization called the Akatsuki" he explained to her.

She slowly let her mind digest the information, and then frowned "Why did you save me?"

"That will be explained to you after you make a full recovery" the man told her "What is your name anyway?"

The girl thought for a second, wow she must have hit her head "Um…Tenshi Takemori" (Trans: 'angel' 'bamboo forest')

"I'm Pein, the other three that are in here are Konan, Kakuzu and Itachi" he said pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Everything will be explained in full later Tenshi, just rest now" Konan said kindly, and with that the four left Tenshi by herself.

'_Err…I still don't know why I'm here, what really happened and where this base place is…so much for having my questions answered'_ Tenshi thought, before deciding that it didn't really matter at the moment, at least these people aren't trying to kill her.

* * *

**I remembered her name! hehe, I decided on her name a while ago, but I lost the piece of paper the a wrote it on but now I remember it!...Well I hope the chapter was okay!**

**Please review my story -puppydog eyes- pwease**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M ALIVE!! sorry for not updating for a while, school's hell at the moment D: But i managed to get this chapter written :D**

**It didn't turn out quite how I intended, but I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

**The Fourth Jutsu – Ch 3**

Early morning in Konoha, Tsunade was busily getting the daily missions sorted out. A task she detested, but it had to be done.

"Let's see, Merchants requesting a body guard against thieves, C-rank. Assassination of the leader of an underworld gang, A-rank, digging up potatoes for an old farmer, definitely D-rank" Tsunade mumbled to herself as she placed them in their correct piles.

As she went to pick up another scroll a piece of paper fell to the ground, frowning she picked it up. It was a mission request but it was messily scrawled on the paper, looking like it had being done in a great hurry. Tsunade's eyes widened as she read the note.

"Shizune! Come here immediately and bring the advisors with you!" Tsunade shouted out, abandoning her previous task.

_Linessurearepopularimeanlookhowmanywordshavethewordlineinthemlineagelineallineamentlinearlinenlinerlinesman…_

_In a darkened room a small group of people sat huddled together on the floor. Tenshi sat frozen to the spot as a dark figure advanced on her. Before her family behind her could pull her out of harms way, the darkened man had a knife help to her throat._

"_You're very pretty, I like pretty girls. I also like the feeling of killing people, makes me feel more alive. That's why you get to die first" the man half whispered, his voice sending a chill up her spine._

_Tenshi squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her life to be taken. But she heard her father yell out, trying to move his attention away from her. _

"_Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled protectively._

"_I'll do what I want!" the man retorted, walking over to him._

_Tenshi's eyes were still closed shut but that didn't stop her from hearing her father getting kicked to the ground. Anger slowly started to pulse through her body as the man came back to her. She felt the knife at her neck, but didn't flinch. She felt odd. The man was right in front of her, she could practically feel his breath on her face. As her anger reached boiling point, she snapped her eyes open and glared forcefully at him._

_The smirk that he was wearing quickly faded as he caught her glare, he almost looked scared._

"_What the…" he started, before collapsing to the ground._

_Confused Tenshi looked over to her family, catching her parents gaze. They flinched at her stare; they had a similar look the man just had before they too, fell to the ground. Tenshi panicked._

"_Mum, Dad! Are you okay?" she asked running over to them, her little brother ran up beside her._

"_What happened? They just fell, are they alright?" he asked scared looking towards his sister._

_Tearing her eyes away from her parents' un-moving bodies, she glanced at him briefly before returning her attention back to the scene in front of her. She felt her little brother collapse to the ground next to her._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright. You just be brave for me okay" she said turning to him with a weak smile on her face._

_Her face feel and her eyes widened at the limp body of her brother sprawled on the ground next to her. She began to shake uncontrollably._

"_What? I don't…what's going on?" she called out in a shaky voice._

_Tenshi's eyes scanned the room and went past the mirror sitting against the opposite wall. She caught her reflection for a second before continuing around the room. Her gaze snapped back to the mirror and she cautiously moved towards it. She stared at herself and realised why everyone flinched at the sight of her. Her eyes had changed; the pupil was now a blood-red colour and black where they were supposed to be white._

_Tenshi's breath quickened as panic took over, her mind slipped into darkness and she passed out._

Tenshi's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in bed, causing pains to shoot through her body. Glancing around, she found that she was still in the room in the Akatsuki base. She spotted a glass of water sitting atop of the bedside table and lunged at it. She couldn't remember ever being this thirsty in her life. She quickly gulped down the cold liquid and sighed in relief. With her thirst quenched Tenshi places the cup back down, then noticed the empty feeling in her stomach. '_When was the last time I ate something?'_ she thought, while trying to calculate it _'Lets see, I've probably been here for 4 days, I was on the run for about 2…OH MY GOD! I HAVN'T EATEN IN 6 DAYS!!' _she mentally screamed. Ignoring her body's pain she decided to venture out of the room in search of much needed food.

_Linesyoucan'tlivewithoutthemaworldwithoutlineswouldbecaosnothingwoulbestraight:houseswouldbecrookered,lamppostswouldbebentwellyougetthepicture._

Back in Konaha, Tsunade had called for an important meeting. She stood before the village's jounin with the advisors just behind her. The look on her face was a mix of anger and concern.

"I've called you all here for an emergency meeting, as the Akatsuki have come across something that could destroy us all." Tsunade informed them in a very serious tone.

"What is it? What have they gotten a hold of?" Guy called out, clearly showing worry on his face.

* * *

**Was it bad? I'm sorry if it was, my brains sort of mushy at the moment. But reviews will be greatly appriciated and CONSTRUCTIVE critisism :) NO FLAMES! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry I havn't updated in so long. My life is getting busy now since I'm starting Uni next week**

**I know it's a little shorter than normal, but I wanted to get a chapter out, so please enjoy.**

* * *

**The Fourth Jutsu – Ch 4**

Tenshi slowly wandered out of the room she had spent the last few days resting in. She made sure to take in ever detail as she walked just in case she needed to get back to the safety of the room in a hurry. Tenshi had decided that even though these people had saved her, she still didn't know why they had taken her to this place.

"What a gloomy looking place, there aren't even any windows" she muttered to herself as she walked down the halls.

But what bothered her the most was the silence, according to the people she spoke with before this place was supposed to be home for an organisation. _'If it's an organisation then there should be a lot of people here, but I can't here anyone else' _she thought to herself _'maybe it's just my imagination'_

Tenshi stopped at a staircase at the end of the hallway and decided to see what was up a level; she slowly proceeded to climb up it, wincing every few steps. _"Man, what did I do to myself?'_ she thought dismally.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konaha, the meeting room had erupted with fear and anger, Tsunade was having trouble keeping everything under control. No one liked the idea of such a terrifying Kekkei Genkai appearing again, especially when it had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

"We can't let the Akatsuki have her! Who knows what they could accomplish with the power of three of the four ocular jutsus!" yelled out a disgruntled voice, Tsunade looked over to see that it was none other than Danzo. She internally rolled her eyes, but still had fear at the pit of her stomach.

"How is that this girl can possess the Shigan? It hasn't appeared n her clans bloodline for a hundred years" called out Koharu, one of the village advisors.

"Bloodline traits have never been something that is set in stone. It sometimes skips generations, it sometimes appears in one child but not their siblings, the trait must have been in the clans genes still and this girl war the one that it resurfaced in." Tsunade explained, trying to quiet everyone down.

"But this girl, she isn't even a ninja; in fact the village she comes from has no contact with ninja at all…" Homura started, clearly not wanting to believe that this was happening.

"Her family must have moved from a shinobi village generations ago" Danzo explained.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, they weren't getting anywhere.

* * *

'_Oh!'_ Coming up the stairs, Tenshi turned to find herself in a well lit living room area _'There were no windows 'cause I was underground then?' _She decided it was a rather pleasant place, but there were still no sign of anybody around. It was clear that there were people living here by the lack of dust and random items such as cups and kunai lying around.

She cautiously continued through the house/base until she came across a large kitchen _'Score!' _she thought walking over to the fridge and bending down to look through its contents "Hmm, I wonder what there is to eat?"

"**Who are you?" **asked a cold voice from behind her.

Tenshi almost smacked her head against one of the fridge shelves as she quickly straightened up and turned towards the creepy voice. "Huh?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, **yes we did she shouldn't be here**" Two voices told her.

Tenshi was rooted to the spot. _'Two voices. One person. No. One freaky plant monster. With two voices. He sorta looks like an oreo. With two voices….hmmm interesting' _she thought before falling to the ground.

"Is she okay? **I think she fainted….Can we eat her?**"

* * *

**Yep Tenshi has come across our favourite bi-polar oreo plant monster, Zetsu.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, please reveiw! :)**


End file.
